


RWBY One-Shots

by Sietra2907



Series: My One-Shots [4]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: Hello and Welcome to my RWBY One-Shots book. I have been a fan of the series for years, and since volume 7 just recently came out, I thought I'd do a One-Shots book.Requests are open!
Series: My One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	RWBY One-Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the Art used. Credit to Roosterteeth for RWBY and Credit to the owners of the art used.

(**You****)

What I will NOT write:  
•LGBT  
•Swearing  
•Smut  
•A/B/O (Omegaverse)

(******)

Request Forms:  
Plot:  
Main Characters:  
AU: (example: Modern)  
Triggers:  
Genre: (fluff, angst, etc)  
Crossover: (optional)

(******)

I hope you all enjoy this book as much as I love the show and writing this book.


End file.
